The Creature Within
by BlueTribalRose00
Summary: A few suprises happen of the summer. Harry and Draco get brought together. SLASH WARNING HPDM [Completed]
1. 1

Disclaimer. I own nothing, but how I would love to borrow Draco for a day or two.  
  
HP/DM. Smutty goodness. Don't like? Don't read.  
  
A/N  
  
Talk between Tattoo and Person ' Thoughts '  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Summer before 7th year.  
  
It's two weeks until school starts and Harry is staying at #12 with Remus and the rest of the Order. Harry is awoken from another dream, rolls over and glances at the clock. 3:00am shines brightly from the side of the bed. Harry makes his way to get up to use the loo. 'OW. What the hell' Harry thinks to himself looking down at his calve. A scrap about 3 inches long is running up his leg that wasn't there when he went to bed. He shrugs, goes into the bathroom to take a hot shower. While looking into the mirror he notices that Ravus, his magical tattoo of a silver and black dragon with gray-blue eyes was awoken by the shower and has climbed up his back to peek over his shoulder to see what he was doing. Hello Harry, What are you doing awake so early?, Nothing Ravus just another dream about him. Did anything happen this time? I don't know, I can never remember, I'm going back to bed, get some sleep.  
  
Ravus crawled back down to the small of Harry's back and fell back asleep, you could even see little puffs of smoke coming from his nostrils. Harry slide some boxers on and went back to bed.  
  
Draco woke up the next morning to take a shower, remembering slightly his dream from the night before. Wondering if it was all real, did it really happen? While getting up from his bed he walked over to the window and notice a very large set of claw prints that were scratched into the windowsill. Not really thinking anything about it he went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
  
Two days until school start and it was still the same. Both were having similar dreams neither could figure it out. Except tonight was a little different. Tonight Draco was fully awake when he came to see him, he now knew it was true and not just a dream. At 12:30am Draco was awoken by a sound and sat straight up. Looking around the room bathed in moonlight he saw him. Leo was coming towards him, (well that's his nickname for him. Named after his tattoo) He stopped at the foot of the bed purring loudly waiting to be invited to the bed. Draco looked down and smiled. "Good Morning Leo. I was wondering if you were real or just a dream". Draco noticed the intense green eyes starring at him. Leo put one of his giant paws up on the mattress. "Oh you want up here. Come on, but be careful, and quiet, we don't want to wake anyone." Leo jumped up and curled at the foot of the bed, while Draco was petting him and listening to him purr. Him lick Draco's hand then moved his head so that it was laying in his lap. "Where did you come from? Why do you keep visiting me?" 'Because you are mine, and I want to be near you and protect you' Leo thought. Leo reluctantly got up to leave once again for the night. As he was climbing out of the window, Draco thought ' Don't worry, you will always be with me, and have since you started showing up to see me in a dreamland not that long ago.' (Referring to the tattoo)  
  
Again Harry woke up early that morning, but this time feeling better than he had in a while. But didn't know why. All he knew was today was the day he would go get his supplies for school. Then off to Hogwarts his home away from home. Thinking to himself that this year something was about to change. He could feel it. He would finally be happy. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
  
Draco makes his way to platform 9 ¾ to his 7th year at Hogwarts. Leo had crawled down to his wrist to peek out of his sleeve. Draco is he here? I don't think so Leo, a lion can't exactly travel on a train to a school full of children. At that Leo went to Draco's shoulder blade to take a nap. In front of Draco he noticed something, a tall muscular boy with black hair and a great ass. 'It can't be him... Harry Potter, but, He looks GOOD. I didn't just think that. I must be out of my mind'  
  
Harry was boarding the train on platform 9 ¾ when he spotted silver blond hair behind him. He glanced as he was going up the stairs and down the hall at the boy he knew as Draco Malfoy. 'But that can't be the same guy, this guy is gorgeous, how could I think that, it's Malfoy for god sakes' Ravus peeked from behind Harry's neck and looked at what Harry was drooling over. He looks familiar Harry. Who is he? That's Draco Malfoy, but you have never seen him before. Yes I have When? At night when you go to see him What are you talking about Ravus. I have never gone anywhere to see him, why would I? Because Harry , He is your perfect match, you belong to each other.  
  
Harry couldn't say anything else. He just sat down and starred into space trying to figure out what Ravus was talking about. He heard the compartment door slide open. "Hello Potter, talking to yourself again?" "Go away Draco, I'm not in the mood for your attitude" 'Did he just call me Draco?' "Then what are you in the mood for Harry?" Draco said with a smirk on his face as he made his way very close to Harry. Harry noticed how close Draco was and was feeling the heat radiating off him and wanted to reach out and touch the boy but didn't know why. He looked up into those grey-blue eyes and purred. Draco reached out and stroked Harry's hair and started to scratch behind his ear but didn't know why. "Malfoy! What are you doing? I'm not your pet dog, I don't need you to scratch behind my ears of my tummy or any stupid thing like that." Draco jumped back, wondering what he was doing. He started for the door but turned at the last minute. "Sorry , you just reminded me of someone I care a lot about." And left.  
  
Sorry It's so short. I'm trying to find good stopping places without giving away too much. 


	3. 3

Chapter 3  
  
Classes had gone by for the last two weeks as if neither of them were actually in the classrooms. Both were out in their own little worlds. Draco thinking about Leo, and Harry having his dreams and still wondering what Ravus was talking about on the train.  
  
Draco hadn't seen Leo in two weeks, but being at a school he really didn't think that a huge lion could roam freely around. But he missed having him purr on his bed and help him feel safe. He couldn't sit around anymore, he knew he couldn't get to sleep so he thought he would get up and take a walk outside.  
  
Harry woke up at 2:00am and didn't feel like he did this summer. He was feeling restless not relaxed, calm, and safe as he had in his dreams. He couldn't place it but his dreams weren't as vivid and often as they used to be. So he did the only thing he could to feel that way again. He went flying. Harry didn't need his cloak for it was still slightly warm outside, gathered his Firebolt and invisible cloak making his way outside to the pitch. Once outside he threw the cloak off and kicked off the ground. After flying for 30 minutes he came close to the ground and peeled his shirt off he sweat soaked body, threw it on the cloak and soared up again.  
  
Draco was walking by the lake looking at the near full moon when he noticed someone was flying at the pitch. 'Who could be flying around this early in the morning?' As he got closer he noticed it was a guy. 'Gorgeous' the way the moonlight was reflecting off his skin making him look like an angel. Standing in the shadows he watched the beauty fly as if he was free. He didn't realize who it was until they came to the ground to land. There he noticed he was shirtless, and wow what an amazing body. When the boy got closer to pick up his shirt the moonlight finally hit his face. 'POTTER!'  
  
Harry grabbed his shirt and cloak and made his way to the changing rooms to take a shower. He was to hot, sweaty, and tired to wait to shower later this morning or even when he got back to the tower. After he got into the changing rooms, Harry went to grab a few fully towels and placed them on the bench next to the showers. He slowly peeled off his jeans then his boxers said hello to Ravus, whom he could feel finally moving around on his back. Walked into the showers and turn on the hot water. Stepping under the running water he felt it roll down his body and over his muscles. Closing his eyes, leaning his head back he tried to remember the guy in his dream. His perfect match?! Then he remembered Ravus words about Draco. It couldn't be. He placed Draco's face with he one he could remember and he started to see the similarities in the two boys.  
  
Draco walked quietly into the changing rooms right as he heard the shower come on. Leo came up to Draco's neck and whispered to him. It's him isn't it? What are you talking about? The real version of me Draco. Look into his eyes and tell me that's not Leo Draco peeked around the corner and watched the site before him. Harry Potter naked in a shower. It was a beautiful site. 'Damn he is sexy.. wait a second. What is that?' As Harry turned his back to Draco he noticed something on Harry's back. A dragon sleeping. He could even see the puffs of smoke. Silver and black. It was magnificent. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Harry saying Draco, no moaning his name. He must be dreaming. No way would the Harry Potter be moaning Draco Malfoy's name. Yet he was, and Draco couldn't keep his off Harry.  
  
Warning: Slight Lemons  
  
Harry couldn't help himself from becoming hard at the thought of the beautiful boy panting underneath him while he bonded with him and made him his. Slowly stroking his shaft up and down, faster and harder, tell he could feel himself getting close. He came hard with Draco's name on his lips. Rinsing off he turned off the water and went to grab a towel. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of silver hair and a black cloak. As the door closed Ravus said to Harry. That was him, that was me. He was watching you, didn't you feel the pull between you two? No I didn't know he was there. What do I do? Go see him.. in your dreams  
  
End Warning  
  
Draco ran as fast as he could back to his room. Panting as he fell onto the bed. He couldn't believe it. The Boy-Who-Lived was wanking off to him, and I liked it. He looked down and noticed the strain in his pants from the shower scene. 'Merlin that was hot.' After undressing he laid on top of the covers. He closed his curtains and placed a privacy and silencing charm on his bed. He began to go through the images he just witnessed and started to relieve his problem. Relaxed finally he fell asleep to a dream and a meeting he waited two weeks for. 


	4. 4

Chapter 4  
  
Harry after the shower went to bed. This night would be different he could feel it. Falling asleep to see Draco in his dream like Ravus said he closed his eyes and got comfortable. Drifted off to sleep he wanted to be with Draco, to touch him, smell him, keep him safe. Next thing Harry knew he was walking through the halls but lower than normal. He couldn't figure out why. Till he passed a mirror on the way to Draco's room. He was a massive lion, big beautiful , majestic king of beasts. 'What is going on? How am I a lion?' Don't you remember Harry? No Ravus what is going on? Harry you are a lion, it is your creature within, what makes you who you are. Your strengths and your heart. Draco is your perfect match. You turn into this form to go see him from your dreams, to show him who you really are for him to love you as you. But he doesn't know you as Harry in this form. So what do I do? Keep going. Go see your love. Keep him safe. Harry continued on his way no really knowing what to do but he was going to go with his instincts on this one.  
  
Draco heard a loud scratching sound and got up to see where it was coming from. Since it wasn't from the little opening they have the nerve to call a window he went to the common room where it grew louder. Draco opened the door to see his Leo sitting on his hind legs awaiting his love to see him. Draco rushed forward and hugged the lion and asked "Do you want to come in?" The lion shook his head no and started to walk down the hall only to stop and make sure Draco knew to follow him. They walked outside to the lake again where Draco had been earlier that evening and wondered why they were out there. He looked into the eyes of the lion when he finally understood. Leo's intense green eyes were staring at with so much love and hope. Until the mane that surrounded those eyes were turning into black hair. "What the.."  
  
Harry finally understood what to do sitting looking into Draco's eyes. He willed himself, he wanted Draco's to see him, the real him. So he could feel himself changing back into human form when he heard Draco say and fall to the ground with a THUD. "What the.." "Draco I am sorry to deceive you in any way. I did not know myself til tonight what I was or what was happening." "You are the lion who has been visiting me at night?" "It seems that way. I guess from what Ravus tells me was that you are my perfect match and I wanted to see you so badly, well my true form, that I turned and came to see you. However I thought they were dreams that I could hardly remember" "You are my Leo? I have felt so safe around you. Where have you been the last two weeks?" "You were safe. That was one of the reasons. I wanted to protect you from all harm. And I hardly slept and when I did I couldn't grasp a clear enough picture of you, and you never seemed in danger here at Hogwarts, at the Manor you did." "Harry who is Ravus?" Harry removed his shirt and turned around. "Oh the dragon, he talks to you too. Leo talks to me also" "I didn't know I could talk in lion form" "No not you ....him" Draco also removed his shirt and turned around Harry looking at the lion on his back. "Hello Leo" then Harry purred and Leo roared. Harry was laughing until Draco turned around and came face to face with his love. Bare torsos glowing in the moonlight. Both boys grew closer to each other. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair and leaned in to kiss a spot behind his ear he usually scratches in lion form. This had a different result. Harry started purring as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy drawing him in even closer. Looking into their eyes Draco broke the silence. "Harry" He whispered in his ear. "Yes Draco?" "Can I keep you?" Childlike as it was Harry couldn't resist. "Forever my love. You are mine as I am yours." Harry rubbed his thumb over Draco's cheek and grabbed his chin. Pulled him closer and softly kissed those lips. Nibbling on the bottom lip got a moan out of Draco. Parting his lips Harry began to explore Draco's mouth til breath was needed, breaking apart but no far. Foreheads still touching. Harry turned around, grabbed their shirts and guided Draco to his own secret room. Where Harry would make Draco his forever and they could be together for always. 


	5. 5

OK this is the final chapter. It was just a short fic that I wanted to write Thank you to Chibi for Ravus and Leo (names not the ideas) Pure smut in this chapter. Boy/boy relationship going on. Don't like? Don't read  
  
A/N: For those who wanted the full chapter. Go 5  
  
Harry closed the door behind Draco and threw their shirts on the couch while Draco looked around. What he saw was a common room with a large black suede couch and matching recliners. Off to the back was a kitchen and a small dining room table. On the other side was a small desk. Past the Kitchen was a hall with 3 doors. The master bedroom that held a California King bed with black silk sheets with silver lining . The second room was a smaller bedroom it seemed for guests. But the 3rd room and best of all was the bathroom. A shower big enough for 3-4 people with shower heads all over the walls at different levels, a pool size bathtub, with 10 taps all different bubbles and scents. All black and silver marble.  
  
"Harry this all so amazing, is this all just yours" "No, it belongs to you now too" "Harry? Will it hurt? What will happen?" "Draco, shh calm down. I am going to make love to you, that will bond our love together. Since I am by true self and nature a lion I must kind of mark my territory, that is the bonding. However you will become one yourself. I will transfer those powers to you." "I get to become a lion? Cool" "Yes you do my love, as soon as you are ready and sure you want this." "I am sure Harry"  
  
Harry unbuttoned Draco's pants letting them fall to a pool around his ankles, followed by his boxers. Kissing his way down Draco's stomach to pull the pants off Draco's ankles. After they were removed he laid Draco down on the bed, removed his clothing and crawled onto the bed.  
  
Kissing his lips, lightly sucking on his bottom lip asking permission to enter. Once Draco parted his lips Harry explored his mouth once again, never getting enough of the taste of cinnamon and vanilla. Harry moved to Draco's ear next breathing deeply into causing him to shiver against Harry. Nibbling and sucking on his ear and neck received a moan from Draco as he started to grind against Harry's thigh. Harry stopped to look into Draco's eyes. "I love you. You are the one person who matches everything I am and want to be. I always want you in my life. Draco will you let me spend my life showing you how much?" "Yes Harry I would want nothing more than to be shown and show you in return how much you complete me in everything I always wanted to be or do in my life. I love you too Harry."  
  
LEMON SCENE  
  
"Draco I want you to do something for me. I want you to make love to me, complete the bond so that we are equal." "Of course Harry but I have never done anything. That was my first time with a male." "I know my love, you are my first also. Equal in every way. I love you." Draco then spent the next hour making Harry scream out his name til they fell next to each other. Curled up into each other sleeping for the first time better than they ever have. Waking up to first light. Draco rolled over and watched Harry sleep.  
  
Harry woke up to see Draco watching him. "Morning my love. How are you feeling?" "I'm good. Harry can I ask you a question?" "Of course." "How do I change?" "I'm not sure I just wanted to protect you and see you bad enough for it to happen. I didn't even know what I want til the night I revealed myself to you." Draco thought really hard about Harry and wanted to see him and keep him safe. Next thing he knew he looked down and saw Harry's hand on his furry stomach... Furry? "It worked Draco now will yourself to want me to see your beautiful body" Draco turned back into human form and hugged Harry. "Thank you. I love you" "I love you too"  
  
They lived for a very long time together as man and lion. They got married after graduation, and have 2 sons. (both cubs but they don't know that yet) They were safe and happy all their days and felt loved. Something they always wanted.  
  
This is my first story without straight smut but I came up with the idea while talking to Chibi so this is all for her. Thank you hun for the help with the names. Good luck on Chapter 10. 


	6. Notice

A/N  
  
I just wanted to let everyone know, since some didn't seem to catch it or what not. The story is finished. It's not perfect, and I don't care. I wrote it several months ago, and it got removed along with my profile. I don't know why. The only reason I thought of was the lemon/smut scenes. I know that if you don't make them too graphic they stay. But I did not wish to chance it.  
  
The whole chapters including those missing scenes are at my AFF.net account along with 2 other stories. The link to that account is in my profile. That is where you can find the lemon/smut scenes.  
  
I hope that answered any questions that came in the reviews. It's not beta- ed, It doesn't have that many mistakes. But it doesn't really matter. But it's completed and all I wanted to do was re-add it. Thank you for reading and reviewing if you do. 


End file.
